


Her Dragon

by DarkDayDream



Series: Dark Arendelle [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Amputation, Children, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: A continuation of Anna and Elsa's lives together.Touches upon Anna's relationship with Niklas.What Elsa thinks about her and Anna's relationship.And a bit of tragedy that befalls their little family of three.





	Her Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Frozen or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.  
> I do own Niklas Arendelle though.

From a young age, Elsa had come to associate her sister with the sense of fear. Not for fear of Anna, but for fear in what she may accidentally do to her. The chill of Anna’s skin a memory she would never forget, crying out for their parents as she held her unconscious baby sister.

Her body so small and fragile, a dead-weight in Elsa arms.

And even now it was a memory that occasionally haunted her dreams, pulling her from sleep at the sound of her own pleading screams. Anna’s arms strong and controlling, pulling her back to reality and soothing the frantic beat of her aching heart.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry…_

She would murmur, clutching at Anna’s nightshirt and trembling with the jumbled emotions that left her insides rubbed raw, her eyes clenching shut at the hand that would dutifully stroke her hair and rub at the back of her neck.

Anna’s voice a tired slur, lulling her gentle back into the hands of sleep. A comforting presence that made her feel safe and grounded… and made her forget about the ice that crackled beneath her skin, and numbed the tip of her fingers. Her beloved Dragon helping to keep her raging powers at bay, possessing her.. owning her.

Claiming her as Anna’s, and Anna’s alone.

A degree of affection that was both welcoming, and at times overwhelming. The years of separation twisting their once sisterly bond into something entirely different, from the best of friends to practically strangers. Reacquainting themselves at Elsa’s coronation banquet, catching glimpses of their former selves within each other.

But despite the years, and the quiet resentment that had festered itself inside of Anna’s heart, their fractured relationship would always been mendable. Elsa overcoming the fear of her own powers in the safety of Anna’s arms, the same arms that had been thrown up to protect Elsa from Han’s blade.

Protecting her, despite the frost, and the cold… and the nothing that had followed. Stuck down by the same powers that had ended their childhood together. Frozen in place, and without a sliver of consciousness to call her own. Her voice silenced, and her mind quiet. Free of the fear she had felt.

Fear not of Elsa, but for Elsa. For her beloved sister, forced into compliance at the thought of Anna’s supposed death. Willing to die for a mistake she hadn’t even been aware of, offering up her life in payment for the mistake of her powers.

But that was then, and this was now.

Thirteen years since that dreadful day, in which Elsa’s powers had been discovered by the public. Her fear feeding the destructive nature of the ice that shone beneath her skin, bringing forth the cold touch of winter and letting it fall over the people that inhabited Arendelle.

Putting a halt to the everyday activities of life.

A quick but memorable event, one that all were content to leave in the past, and instead focus on the future ahead of them. Elsa’s return to the throne bringing forth over a decade of good fortune. The fields health with crop and the sea gracious in its givings.

Life continuing steadily on, as if those glacial days had never happened.

Thirteen years of mostly peaceful life under the ruling of their Monarch and her Dragon, Elsa escaping from her quiet and worrisome nature, blooming before the very eyes of the people she ruled over. Stepping into the role of Queen with grace and dignity, an unquestionably powerful and alluring figurehead.

Gaining the love of her Kingdoms people, her name shouted in the streets as her carriage went by. Praising her, hailing her, asking for their good fortunes to continue. The surrounding Kingdoms greedy to dock in their harbor, and trade their foreign wears with the citizens of Arendelle. Bringing in riches unseen since the early days of King Adnarr and Queen Iduna’s reign, a time in which the castle grounds had been open to the public.

And a time before a streak of stark white had found its way into Anna hair.

So much had happened, in those glorious thirteen years.

Arendelle’s reach expanding across the ocean, gaining allies in the farthest of corners. The new found riches of their Kingdom tempting travelers to settle down, and easily triple their population. The dangers of the surrounding wilderness no match for the steady growth of the Village, the land succumbing to the fall of pickaxe, shovel, and saw.

New roads, new houses, new possibilities.

And it was in the tenth year of Elsa’s reign, that their future King came into existence. A bright, happy child that laughed and waved from the carriage windows at the citizens that paused in their daily lives to shout their praises. The Little Prince a near constant presence at his mother’s side, settled upon her hip or clinging to her hand.

And when he wasn't attached to his mother, he was attached to Anna.

The pair so very similar in appearance, that they were often mistaken for mother and child at first glance. Niklas, with his faceful of freckles, and his head a mess of red curls that hung in his eyes. A toddler that was content to cling to the ones he loved, snuggled up to Annas side, or perched up upon her shoulders.

Unbothered by the hard press of her armor. 

From the moment news of Elsa’s pregnancy had been announced, he had been loved. Loved by his people, and by his parents. His birth celebrated in the streets, with lavish gifts sent from their allies across the seas.

Marriage proposals for the future King already beginning to pile up, despite his tender age of three. Niklas far more interested in racing about the halls of the castle, than in any of the young Princesses that were introduced to him.

The Little Prince becoming painfully shy during each new introduction, burying his face in his mother's side and mumbling out his greetings. Precious, perfect, and the apple of his parents eyes. Adding a sense of purpose to Elsa life, outside of her duties as Queen.

The empty room beside Elsa and Anna’s bedchamber turned into a nursery for The Little Prince, the room lavishly decorated in rich shades of green and purple, with the occasional splash of yellow.

The floor a mess of toys and trinkets that the maids were forever tripping over, and putting away.

Having Niklas was perhaps the most fulfilling decision of Elsa life, and even three years later she would think back to the months of her pregnancy, and of the first time she had felt his little feet kicking inside of her. Anna’s usually rough hands gently tapping at her belly, encouraging his tiny feet to thrash and kick, her eyes wide and mystified.

Anna’s voice a soft, soothing coo.

_Hey baby, you don’t know me yet… but I’m your…_

Despite how much she loved him, Anna would never be his mother aloud.

She would be his guardian, and as she was for Elsa, she would be his Dragon. But ‘mother’ was not a title she was entitled to. She was Elsa’s sister afterall… not a husband, or a consort. A younger sister.

_You will always be his mother, Anna… no matter the lie we must keep._

So to Niklas, Anna became ‘Mine’.

His Guardian, his Dragon, his Protector. The person he loved most, after his beloved mother. A silent figure that forever lingered protectively over his mother's shoulder, the straight line of her lips curling into a soft smile that was reserved for Elsa and Niklas alone.

She would read to him, and play with him, and come to sooth his cries in the night. Forever handling him with care, as if afraid she would break him. Afraid that her hands; so used to the harshness of battle, would cause him pain.

To see such a degree of softness from Anna of all people, made Elsa’s heart flutter each time she watched them interact. And reaffirmed just how deeply she was in love with her sister. Watching her spoil the child Elsa had carried and given birth to, Anna’s warring voyages put to one side, in favor of looking after their little family.

The call of war and battle pushing aside for an entire three years, until it could no longer be ignored. The two months of Anna’s absence met with tears and heartache, the loss of his protector weighing heavily upon The Little Prince, his cries often stirring Elsa from sleep.

The exhausted Queen awake just long enough to gather her son up, and whisk him away to the vastness of her bed. So very large without Anna splayed out beside her.

_Where’s Mine… I want Mine…_

_I miss her too, baby. She’ll be back soon, safe and sound…_

And eventually, Anna did come back.

Two months and four days after her Ship had left the harbor, by far the shortest of Anna’s trips. The trumpeting of the horns stealing Elsa’s attention away from her advisors, Niklas out the door before she could even utter a word. The Queen sparing an apologetic smile over her shoulder as she raced after him, her long legs quickly catching her up to her son.

Niklas squealing happily as he was scooped up, voice an excited babble.

_Mine, mine, mine, mine!_

She was home, Anna was home.

But after two months and four days away, the Anna that came home, was not the same Anna that had left. She did not proudly ride up on horseback, speckled in blood with her head held high.

No, it was on a stretcher that she came home. Her face flush with fever, and skin pale from blood loss. Her hair; once long and beautifully braided atop her head, sheared into a messy mop that licked at her eyes.

Uneven and unkempt, butchered by Anna’s own hands.

The same could not be said though, when it came to the mangled mess that was once Anna’s right leg. The castle physicians meeting Anna’s company at the castle doorway, retrieving the unconscious Knight from their worried hands.

Hurrying her behind closed doors, and far from Elsa’s frantic gaze. Leaving her to the murmur of the Knights who spoke of Anna’s unexpected plight. Voice blurring together in an indistinguishable mass.

_The coward hit her from behind… Shot the horse right out from under her…_

Delirious with fever, at the hands of the Kingdoms best physicians, all Anna seem to do was scream. Her voice carrying through the thick wooden door they had whisked her away behind, Elsa pacing the hallway until her calved ached.

_Grabbed ahold of her braids, and was going to take her head off… Captain butchered her own hair to escape…_

As the hours went by, Anna screamed until her voice gave out. The silence just as tormenting as her screams had been to Elsa. At least when she was screaming, Elsa knew she was still fighting. Knew that she was still alive.

_Bastard touched her. Wrapped his hands around her neck…  Carved her up with her own knife._

Despite their best efforts, Anna’s leg was beyond salvaging. The muscle and flesh cut to the bone, shredded and turning green with the start of necrosis. The physicians choosing to amputate, cutting her lower leg off to just below her knee.

_Should have seen her. Practically bleeding to death, and the Captain laughs in his face…_

With a fierceness unseen since the discovery of Elsa’s powers, it snowed that day. And many days after that. Blanketing Arendelle in a sheet of heavy white.

_Silly Bastard didn't even see John’s blade until it was sliding across his throat…_

Anna was smaller than Elsa ever remembered her being. Pale, quiet, and subdued with exhaustion. Tucked safely away in the comforts of their bedchamber, with the fine silk of their bed-sheets cocooning around her.

_We almost lost you there, Anna… I almost lost you there._

It was a rare occasion indeed, to see the fragile side of Anna. Her eyes heavy with sleep, and face pinched in pain. Wordlessly tucking herself against Elsa’s thigh, as the young Monarch settled herself upon the edge of the bed.

Stroking her fingers through Anna’s disheveled locks, and listening to the pained hitch of her breath as she slipped off to sleep. Tired, feverish, beaten, and bruised in both body and ego.

_I was so scared I was going to lose you..._

And for a while, she did lose Anna. The woman she had grown to love, reduced to a shadow of her former self. Weeks and then months of silence, of wallowing and self hate. The hands that had once embraced Elsa, left to hang limply at her sides.

Months without so such as a smile, or a knowing touch.

Until one day, Anna was simply… Anna again.

Quieter, and far slower than she had previously been. But Anna nonetheless, with her crooked little smile and questioning tilt of her head. Her eyes; which had stared blankly off into the distance, now gazing after Elsa and Niklas.

The Little Prince taking up a semi-permanent place at Anna’s side, now that she had come back to him. Curling up against her chest as she read in bed, and playing at the foot of her chair when she was working.

Fearful to let the newly retired Knight out of his sight.

_You don’t have to retire, Anna. You can keep-_

_Elsa, even with crutches I can barely walk… I can’t keep fooling myself into thinking everything will be alright. I trust John to take care of my Knights._

And after thirteen years of diligent training, Anna found herself without a cause to call her own. Her position as Captain turned over to John, her right hand man and most trusted friend.

_You can still protect me, Anna… you can still protect your family._

From Captain of the Knights, to personal guard of the Queen and Royal Family.

A change in title that truthfully wasn't much different from what she had been doing beforehand, minus the thrill of battle and travel. Protecting the ones she loved most, a quiet shadow that now leaned against the side of Elsa’s throne. The metal of her prosthetic leg shone to perfection and crackling with a touch of Elsa’s ice.

The tenderness of her still healing wound giving Anna a noticeable limp. Her hand often braced upon the wall as she walked, supporting herself. Slowly growing accustomed to the lifeless metal limb she tested her weight again with each unsure step.

Elsa’s usually hurried pace slowed to a leisurely stroll, so that her wounded Knight might keep up with her.

_I feel like an invalid.._

Thankfully, despite how Anna may have felt, that did not mean she was incapable of doing her duty. Protecting the Queen and her son, throwing herself into the path of danger to keep them out of harm's way.

Her legs slow to keep up, but her hands as quick as ever with a blade.

The splatter of blood and the crack of bones a call that brought a twitch to her lips, even as the fine silk of their bed-sheets turned red. The loss of her leg barely an afterthought as she straddled the servant of a visiting royal, his dagger discarded upon the floor.

His voice a low, wet gargle as blood oozed from his sliced throat. Eyes staring at her, wide and frightened. Regretful of such a foolish decision.

Simply capturing the would-be assassin had been an option… but he had seen too much, as it was. He had seen the pale, bare flesh of Arendelle’s beloved Monarch. He had seen the slip of Elsa’s elegant mask, her face flushed with embarrassment and eyes warm with adoration.

He had seen too much, to be allowed to live.

_Like I’m going to let some Coward, take away what is mine..._


End file.
